Parties, Fights, And Tears
by TrueLove01
Summary: Joey-Pacey Story. Dawson hurts Joey. Pacey hurts Dawson. And Joey just cries! Read and Review! This story treats Dawson badly. So if you like that dork character, Don't read this!
1. Hit

Setting- End of 3rd season

Plot- Starts with Joey telling Dawson something important.

Relationship- Definite Joey-Pacey! Dawson who? No Jen in the story! Sorry.

Rating- Well? I don't know. Nothing too bad! Probably PG or PG13 or maybe 

just G. Haven't decided yet! HA HA HA

Joey was watching Pacey sleep on her bed.

'How is Dawson going to take this?' She thought as Pacey stirred in his sleep. Joey was thinking about the party Mrs. Leery was throwing for the Forth of July, where she was going to tell Dawson that she was in love with her archenemy. 

Pacey. 

Joey knew for a fact that he was going to yell at her but she still hoped that he wouldn't.

Pacey began to open his eyes. 

"Hey Potter. What are you thinking about?"

"The Party."

"Jo, everything is going to be all right."

"I know. I'm just a little worried."

"I'm right here. Don't worry. Now go back to sleep. It's 4 A.M. for goodness 

sakes!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pacey and Joey walked into the Leery house. 

There were people everywhere gossiping and drinking homemade punch. People laughing and dancing.

"Hey Potter. Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

A couple minutes later.

"You look beautiful tonight"

"Pacey, you don't look half bad yourself" Joey joked with him.

Pacey spun Joey around as she caught a glimpse of Dawson talking with some of his classmates.

"Jo?"

"One more dance and I'll go talk to him?"

"Ok." He agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Joey started to climb up the Leery stairs. She saw Dawson going up probably to go watch a movie a few minutes ago. But then she saw him running down the steps probably going to sit outside trying to get away from all of his aunts that were keep pestering him.

So Joey decided to follow him.

"Hey Dawson."

"Joey, hey what's up?"

"Dawson I have to tell you something."

"Sure Jo. What is it?"

"Well, as you know we haven't been a couple in a long time. And people 

change. I don't belong to you and I started dating someone and I am completely in love."

"Jo, who is it?"

She skipped his question and continued what she was saying before he interrupted her.

" He makes me feel........Wonderful, and everything else like that stuff. And I wanted to tell you this before someone else told you. 

"Who is it?"

"I'm fallen completely in love with.............. Pacey."

"Pacey! How could you do this to me? I'm your best friend!" 

Now Dawson is completely angry and is yelling at Joey.

"Daw-"

"Shut-up. You have no right to talk." 

Joey was now in tears.

The next thing Dawson did surprised even himself. His fist went flying. 

Straight to Joey's face! 

To Be Continued......


	2. Pacey And More Hits

Pacey decided to see how the talk with Dawson and Joey was going. To his surprise, he saw Dawson swing his fist into Joey's face. 

Pacey ran to the crying Joey who fell onto the ground with blood gushing from her nose. Then, Pacey turned to Dawson who was wishing he didn't hit her.

"What the hell was that for" Pacey yelled at him.

But even before Dawson had a chance to reply Pacey's fist slammed right into Dawson's nose and then his right eye.

Pacey kept beating Dawson until Jack and Dawson's dad, Mitch, came running from the house who had heard the commotion. 

They pulled Pacey off of Dawson who now had two black eyes and probably a broken nose. 

"Pacey, what are you doing." Mitch angrily asked.

"Mitch, look" Jack stated, pointing to Joey who was very bloody and was sobbing on the ground. 

Mitch looked at her and instantly realized that Dawson hit her and Pacey was only hitting Dawson for his girlfriend's sake. {Oh Yeah, Mitch and Gail found Pacey and Joey kissing and doing other naughty things in the back storeroom of the Ice House} 

Mitch and Jack released a extremely mad and cursing Pacey who in turn went over to Joey.

Pacey scooped Joey off the ground and carried her inside.

To be continued.........


	3. Love

Pacey brought Joey into the Leery's guest bedroom. 

Joey looked like hell. She had blood streaming down her face. Her beautiful white with light blue flowers dress was now more like a deep red. Joey had stopped crying but was still sobbing a little.

On the other hand, Pacey hand was swollen and was rapidly turning black and blue. 

Pacey put Joey on the bed and left to get her a washcloth. 

When he returned Joey was laying down on the bed and almost asleep. When she heard Pacey return she sat up. Pacey sat on the bed and gently washed most of the blood from her face and neck but her face was stained pinkest-red. 

Joey reached over and took Pacey's hand and examined it.

Pacey winced as she lightly touched it.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? why are you sorry"

"Your hand. It's, for one, swollen. Two, looks like hell. Three, it hurts you. Do I have to go on?" 

He laughed

"Potter?"

"Yeah."

"I love you"

"I love you too Pace"

Joey gently pushed Pacey down on the bed. Pacey laid down and Joey put her head on his chest. They both fell asleep instantly. 

To be continued........

Author's Note.

Ok. I know Dawson probably would never hit or slap Joey but you need conflict in a story so this is my conflict.


End file.
